The True Force Part 1: The Rise of the Dark Sun
by Myster XIII
Summary: Set's the stage for the world beyond Hyrule and how the actions in one small Country have affected the world in it's entirity side notei began this story a long time ago and have 6 more chapters ready to go. I just need to re edit my first 3 chapters
1. The End of the Begining

**Okay so this is my first FanFic. Please oh please me merciful.**

15 years after the the war with gannondorf , His forces are still in hiding and allegiances are still in question. Zelda has finally risen to the throne in a attempt to bring the restless land some peace.Then one day a total ecplise oocured.The seal had opened for one day. When Gannondorf appered he immeditaly started attacking the castle. After a week of intense fighting Zelda surrenders. SHe would agree to giveherself to him,to bring peace finally toHyrule. 3 days later Zelda is in her bedroom. Almost all races are present for the momentous ocansion. Except the Gerudo. Rumor has it they have treated intothe spirtTemple. As Zelda readies herself she looks longingly at her left hand. The fait glow of the triforce from her left hand worries her. The door behind her opens.In walks Impa her armor shined her now long hair pulled in to a tight pony tail. Being a Sages defiantly had it's perks. She looked just as she when the war started Zelda on the other hand had grown in to a beautiful woman. Impa walks up to Zelda and palces her hand upon her left sholder. "He would have came by now." Said Impa as soothingly as she could. Zelda reaches up to place her hand upon Impa's "I know...but still..." Zelda stood and readied herself. "Okay, For the good of the kingdom and the world." As she walks out of her bedroom she is joined by Darunia, Saria, Nabooru, and Ruto. Impa walks out closing the door. "Well looks like this is it."As she looked at her friends one last time and smiled a very sad smile. They looked at her with diffrent degrees of emotions. anger, frustration, saddness. They walked down the empty hallway leading up to a pair of huge double doors. The guards on either side slowly pull open the doors. this takes for whut feels like an eternity but Zelda dosen't mind. Every minute spent away from this room means one more minute of freedom. From a man that she hates. from Gannondorf. Finally the doors are open and zelda enters the Grand Hall. It would be beautiful if it wasn't for the evil man waiting at the end of the red carpet. As she walks toward a dark futre tears are almost visible in her eyes. Gannondorf turns around and smirks. "How did he get out. And whut is the real reason behind him marrying her. It was more than just the triforce. There is something more than..." her thoughs are broken by the crashing of glass as a figure falls and lands perftcly on thier feet only about 10 feet in front of her and Gannondorf. Thier face is cloacked as is most of thier body. the dark handle and hilt of a sword is visible on his back. A loud growl is heared as a black wolf jumps trough the hole and lands in the oppiste direction facing gannondorf growling and ready to shred through steel if nesscary. It's armorwas a dusky purple and it eyes glowed with a purple glow. It's claws are 3 inches long. It's teeth have grown 2 inches past it's bottom jaw. As the new person stares intentilly at zelda Gannondorf looks down at his hand. The triforce mark that was just a dull glow was now shiny brightly and pulsing. Zelda look down to see the same thing. the figure lifts the hood back to reveal a much older and harsher Hero of Time. His hair was no longer blonde but ghost white. His boyish features given way to a manly roughness. the scars of many a battle a worn upon his face. rasing his left hand to finally prove his true idenity the trifoce glow with the same intenisty as before. Throwing off the cloak and drawing his sword in one smooth motion and faces Gannondorf. The blade slightly curved and had acient runes carved into it.the width was 4 to 5 inches long and was 4 foot long. sliding back into a fighting stance that no had ever seen."This ends." Gannondorf pulling his own blade out of nowhere. "Finally i will claim your triforce and begin my rule"As Gannondorf Laughed manically. "I've learned a few new tricks since last time we fought." "So have I." Said link smirking.


	2. Tying up Lose Ends

Chap 2

Link smirked as he started at Gannondorf, waiting for him to make the next move. The whole room was silent. For the first time in recorded history, The Grand Hall was quiet. Gannondorf charged his sword with power and struck it to the ground. A wave of energy shot forth at Link. He countered the attack with a simple swing and laughed. "My turn." Link said with a smile that seemed to send chills down Zelda's spine. With a flash of light Link shot across the room and impaled his sword through Gannondorf's torso. As the two mortal enemies stared at each other, With the life fading in Gannondorf's eyes a dark smirk grew upon on Link's face. Link reached up with his left hand and touched it to Gannondorf's hand. The triforce symbol began to shine and pulsate. Then in another bright flash the triforce of power shone on Link's hand. Link then leapt in to the air, splitting Gannondorf in to half. Dark energy began to crackle around the body of the once great king of evil. As link landed the now lifeless corpse disappeared in a explosion of dark energy. Link resheathed his sword. He then knelt down and picked up the head jewel of Gannondorf. The only remaining element that the Guerdo king ever lived. "Dusk, come here." the wolf companion that had accompanied Link in his dramatic entrance walked over to his master and sat down. "Hold on to this for me." Link then reached into the pouch that was hanging around the wolf's neck and placed the jewel in to. Link then stood up and looked at Zelda. The guards in the room began to move in to protective circle around her. Link laughed out loud. "After the display of power I have just shown do you think "The Great Hyrule Knights" even stand a chance!" The garuds ready their weapons reguardless and the sages began to take up a protective circle around Zelda. "Besides I am only here for a short time." You see there is more to this world than just the valley of Hyrule. I know I have seen it. There is a land Far beyond Holodrum and Labryanna,even further thanTermina,one called Shoenlow."Impa stepped forth. "Do you mean The Lost Land?" she asked with a slight amount of fear in her voice"Ahh…so rumors of it have spread to here as well." Grinned Link. "Yes it supposed to be a cursed land and supposedly a dark treasure resides there. The Shiekah have heard rumors of legends it exists." "Let me fill you in on a left out part of the legend of the Triforce." Zelda and the sages looked at each other both with worry and wonder. They were the sages of Hyrule why didn't they know about this? "Let us go to the Dining hall I am absolutely famished and Dusk here could use something to eat." The animal barked in agreement. The guards falling out and the sages following afterwards Link could hear the comments begin made and just smiled"…what happened to…what is that animal…where has he…my brother would never…" Link just smiled and shook his head. Calling out over his shoulder "All will be answered in due time." Link pushed open the doors with both hands. The table was filled with food of all kinds. Link took a seat at the head of the table and immediately started to gather a huge plate of food. The sages took seats and looked at Link. Darunia laughed. Even with his own peopleDaruina was not one for formalities. Link looked at Daruina and laughed as well. It was the first time since he was back that he did not scare them with his smile or his laugh. As the guard pulled out the chair for Zelda to sit down in, Dusk jumped up and and began to chew on the Leg of lamb she had taken form the far end of the table. Link just laughed. Zelda became a little bit flustered, but waved the guard off and sat down next to Linkto hisright side. A few minutes passed; Link, Dusk, and Darunia could be heard chewing and munching outside the hall. The others just sat there and tried to take it all in. " Link finally spoke " First time in a while you haven't had to hunt something down for us?" laughingly. "Well if you weren't such a klutz and knew how to hunt better." There was a definite female sound to her voice. Darunia stopped mid bite a few broken emeralds fell out his mouth. Dusk looked up leaned over to Link. "Why are they looking at me?" Link looked up from his turkey leg. "Oh, that because they have never heard an animal talk before." "Ahh let me begin…" But before she could say anything Link reached up and clamped his hand around her muzzle. "Not yet. Let me finish eating." Link released his hand and if he had moved it slower it would have been bitten off. "How many times do I have to tell you, DON'T DO THAT?". Link just laughed. "Finish eating". A few minutes later link put his feet up on the table reached in to a small pouch on his waist pulled out a small pipe filled it with a dark leaf. Grabbed the closet candle and began to inhale deeply. "Now we can begin."


	3. A forgotten legend

Chap 3: A forgotten legend.

Link gently rocked the chair on it back legs. This wasa testament to just how strong he had become. Even the guards could barely move the chairs as they were pushed open for them to sit down. Puffing away slowly Dusk took in a deep breath. "Everyone here obviously knows about the legend of the Triforce. What you don't know is why the goddess left the world shortly after they created it. They were running. In the beginning there was actually three goddess and one god. He was Nayru's twin. His name was HarRu. When the goddess decided to create this world HarRu was enthralled by their actions. He wanted to help them and make it better. As Nayru watched him, the creatures he influenced began to do marvelous things. They made tools and began to tap in to the power of the land. This began to worry Nayru. So she decided to step in and stop him." "I created these creatures to live in peace with the land.And you are giving them ability to destroy themselves." This infuriated HarRu. "How dare you! I am enriching their lives and teaching them to master their own power and ability's and you accuse me ofdestroing them? HOW DARE YOU!" In HarRu's anger, heshook the world. It was at this time that the goddesses decided to leave.HarRu scowered the world looking for the three goddess. All he could find was thier final mark upon the world. So he followed after leaving his own mark...The Dark Force. This was the culmination of his anger for the goddess and their arrogance. The land where he left be came the ShonLow or as you call it the Lost Land. The people left there became creatures of evil and darkness. His anger consumed his followers. Twisting and turning them in to strange and vile beasts. Understand this though. The God HarRu was not evil. Nor were his actions. Evil is an influence that keeps the balance in everything. HarRu only sought to grant us his gifts. To make us better than what we were. The Dark Force was his final gift to us." Dusk lick her lips still tasting the food she had just ate. Saria leaned forward and in her gentle voice asked "What of Navi? Last I recall you were going to look for her." Saria's own fairy began almost to twitter. A sad look spread across Link's face. "I found her." Link started slowly."She had been attacked by whut looked to be a vampire kesse." "But I thought those were extinct?" Ruto exclaimed as she looked at Link, obviously still madly in love with him. "You forget. This world is bigger than you can ever imagine. Animals long though dead here might have just migrated to a different part of the world. Anyway, It had happen a few days before I found her. She had managed to make a bed for her self out of the way of any body or thing passing by. I only found her because she called out to me. I held her in my hand as her light faded. She told me how much she missed me but it was her duty to lead me away from Hyrule to follow the rest o fmy destiny. As she died she reverted in to a crystal. The one I am wearing right now." Link reach in to his armored shirt and pulled out the crystal. Saria's fairy had truned a dark blue during this story. It then floated over to the crystal. And seemed to reach out and touch it. It then floated back over to Saria and nestled in her shirt and began to cry very softly. The dining hall was quiet for a few minutes until Nabooru spoke. "So how did you and Dusk meet?" They looked at each other. Dusk just hung her head as if not wanting to talk about it. "I was just about to enter ShonLow after coming down the Tri-Spire Mountains."Link started slowly "I had just entered the forest at the base of the mountain when I heard a whimper.So I followed it. I come across a wolf that had been caught in a hunter's trap. I freed the animal but she had a lot of trouble getting to her feet. So I helped her up. As I did i examined her and saw a broken arrow had been stck in here side and she had lost alot of blood. She then limped toward a small cave. As she got half way there she looked back and it seemed like she wanted me to follow. So I did. I entered the cave and on the ground was a shallow hole made out to be a nest. I looked in and there was a small ball of purple fur. When it smelled its mother it began to yelp with hunger. I helped her climb up in to the nest and she curled up with her young. The pup then began to suckle furiously." Dusk got up and walked toward the door. She scratched it a few times and then it opened. She slipped out of the room and then was gone. As the door closed Link continued on with the story. "The mother died that night. So here I am with this small pup yelping for it's mother because it's hungry. And I can't feed it. What am i to do?It was growing cold and and snow had just started to fall. I had no choice but to take it with me. Luckily enough I found a farm just a ways down the mountain. All they had there was goats and a few horses, but it would have to do. We ended up living there for a few years. The ranch head gave me a job tending horses and the goats in exchange for giving my new friend milk, and me a place to stay. We loved it there. It was peaceful.One day the dog ,the is what we called her at the time,and me were sitting on top of a crate looking out over the ranch. Her now black and white fur was swaying softly in the gentle breeze. The sun had just set and I looked at her. Dusk. I siad outloud. She reached over and started licking my face. I looked at her and smiled. She just panted quietly and we both continued to look out over the ranch as night fell. Then a few months later I was coming back from brining in a few stray goats when I walked in to the open field where we kept the horses I saw 3 men in black clothing standing around the ranch head. From what I could make out they were after money. I saw their banner and knew who they were. Raiders. I had encountered them before but I was way to young to fight them. I had Dusk run and fetch my sword from its hiding place under my bed. With in a few minutes Dusk was back and my sword was in her mouth. I took it form her and rose to take on the intruders. I put the belt of the sheath on and then walked out. I told Dusk to stay close. They were starting to close in around him. " Hey, is there a problem here?" "Walk along and don't worry about anything going on here." Said the largest one fo the three." 'Fraid I can't do that. You see both of us owe that man our lives." They laughed "Both?" "Yeah me..." as I unsheathed my sword. "...and her." Dusk came from around me snarling and ready to fight. I lunged at the first and stabbed him through the heart before they other could act Dusk was on the second like the wind. I locked swords with the third one then out of now where and arrow emerged through the chest of the third guy. He fell to the ground. As I looked up, I see the ranch head standing there with a smile from ear to ear. Then I heard a painful yelp. I looked over to see Dusk with the handle of a knife sticking out of her side. I stopped in horror. As the second guy was getting up I walked over to him and force him back to the ground. I placed my foot upon his chest. As I looked at him all i could feel was rage. And i wanted to make him feel that he made the biggest istake in of his life. I took the tip of my sword and just opened his throat. I walked away from him and left him there to choke on his own blood. I walked over to Dusk's body. The ranch head was already trying to help her. But it was to late. I picked her head up and held it close to my chest. Tears started to pour down my face. Then I heard Navi's voice." "I left you my essence for something like this. This animal has great potential, just like you. She will be able to help you in ways that I couldn't." The crystal I had worn around my neck began to glow. Dusk's body the rose in to the air. Navi's essence began to infuse itself in to her body. Just as quickly as she had been taken from me she was back. I ran up to her and hugged her. Even more tears began to pour down my face. "Don't you ever leave me again I told her." "I won't" She responded. I looked at her and was amazed. A talking wolf! "You can understand me?" I asked her. "Yes I can…wait…I'm speaking your tongue!" OH wow! I ran up and held her again. We spent the entire night talking. The next morning we decided to leave to draw away the search for the missing raiders. The ranch head bided us farewell and pointed us in the direction of the next City. The Capital of ShonLow…Shon." The sun had begun to set through the windows. The shadows had grown long. And link was starting to get tired. Link looked to Zelda for the first time since they sat down. "I trust a room has been made for me?" "Ummm…you can use Gannondorf's room. His things are still there though." Zelda managed to stutter out. " That is fine. Leave them. I need to go trough his thing's and try and find something anyway." Before Zelda could say anything else, Link was up and let out a long low whistle. Dusk appeared in an fwoosh of purple energy. "We have a room to sleep in tonight." Link happily said. Dusk walked over to Zelda and did whut appered to be a bow. "Thank you My lady". Dusk then followed Link as a guard led the way to the room. After they had left. The rest of the Sages still sat at the table. Zelda was the first to speak. " I know we have still more questions, But we must respect him and his wishes. Leave him be and we will find out more in the morning. For now, let us retire and breathe this sigh of relief that the King of Evil is now dead." Zelda then stood up and made her way to the door the rest of the Sages followed after and then retired to their rooms for the night. As the door to the dining hall closed, a dark cloaked figure emerged from behind one of the pillars. "Everything is in motion." Then like a wisp of wind the figure disappered.


End file.
